Hot and cold
by TheGreyPrince
Summary: Owen Hunt has been running both hot and cold with Cristina since he's been to Settle Gray. But when one Preston Burke makes a shocking arrival- Owen finally decides what he wants and needs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hot and cold**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything!

**Summary: **Owen Hunt has been running both hot and cold with Cristina since he got at Settle Gray. But when one Preston Burke makes a shocking arrival- Owen finally decides what he wants and needs.

**Feeback: **Yes please

**Trivia: **Kevin McKidd says that his character and the character of Cristina Yang are soulmates. _Just a little something to think about!! :)_

**Hot and Cold: Chapter One**

Owen watched Cristina standing by the elevator, one hand resting against the wall, another at her hip. She looked tired- tired and downright defeated. It had been intense in that operating theatre, with all the snapping and snipping, and then what was that final comment Dr Grey had made? Oh, that's right, he remembered- _well to some of us surgery comes naturally – others have to practice_. And there was something in that little jab that told Owen that she meant it as more than just an insult to Cristina's surgical skills. Well, that and the all around deafening silence that consumed the operating room as soon as the words had left her mouth. Even Derrick, who was always on Dr Grey's side, seemed to wince and throw a comforting and apologetic looking at Cristina. And Cristina well, she said nothing, absolutely nothing. And to him that was strange. The whole time he had been at the hospital Cristina always had something to say, always brushed off abusive comments like they were merely an itch that needed to be scratched, always had a comeback- except then, when it had counted.

He approached her cautiously but with a determination in his step as he took off the surgical cap.

"You ok? You wanna get a drink or something?" he paused and waited, giving her a moment to collect herself. They didn't have the best track record with conversations, mainly due to the fact that they always ended up kissing: in the hospital, a dirty alleyway, on a vent or even on her front steps. No, Cristina Yang and Owen Hunt didn't seem to be able to converse well. Which was alright with him since he didn't seem up to talking much, and well she, she didn't talk unless she had to.

Whirling around, her eyes fierce, she glared at him, "Oh, now we're on again cause the mood suits you?"

He stared at her, starting to shake his head, whilst wondering where this person had come from? Hadn't the woman he'd seen standing here just a minute ago been a shell; nothing but a body with no soul and no fight. But then again him/Cristina converations? What else had he expected.

"Cause I'm the sad little girl" she continued "with no friends, and so I tripped your savior complex into action?"

"I-I – I"

She shook her head clearly frustrated, "Usually I can deal with the hot and cold thing, but not today". The lift pinged, opening behind her and she didn't hesitate to turn and walk into it. Then she looked up at him as if he was, for the moment, someone else or as if she had forgotten she had been talking to him. Waving a hand dismissively she spat, "Leave me the hell alone", pressing the button she moved her hand up to her head and rested it there. He stood by the lift and watched it close, seriously wishing that he had something to do. But then he realised he had nowhere to go and nothing to do, but to go back and work another 12 hour shift and think about all the ways he could have handled that situation better.

She would have been good in the military, he thought as he stared at the lift, because she had the ability to make a grown man sit up and weep. His old military buddies would have loved her spirit. His best buddy Ben would have said '_Finally one girl with the sense to not get bent out of shape over you. She'd be good for you, a man like you needs to fight and I reckon she's the one to do that with'._

But Ben was dead, and Owen didn't want to fight anymore, he just wanted to be left the hell alone. But still that was something about her. She was a reminder of his past. The days before he had witnessed all his friends get slaughtered and had been more than willing to joke and flirt and charm a girl into bed. But the past was the past and Cristina had no right to remind him of that when all he wanted to do was be left alone. So like she said he'd leave her the hell alone.

Today had not been a good day.

*****

A week later Owen entered the hospital to find a buzz in the air. He looked around to find all the residents, attendings and interns congregating by the canteen. He paused and stood behind them, "What are we looking at?" he asked, trying to peer around the crowd of people.

The chief turned to look at Owen as if he was embarrassed to be caught standing, gawking at whatever was going on in the empty canteen.

"Em…nothing." His eyes drifted to the canteen door, back to Owen and then to the interns, "We have lives to save people, so go save lives". It took a moment, but all the interns left, and then chief was staring at the residents and attendings.

"She's my roommate" said Dr Torres as if it explained her presence. The chief turned to Dr. Sloan.

"I've got nothing," he began to move away, "Torres: later." he called as he walked down the hallway.

"Karev, O'Malley, Stevens!" barked the chief and they turned to look at him; the picture of innocence.

"Hey, he's my friend" said Dr. O'Malley.

The chief sighed, "Fine: Karev, Stevens, Shepherd," he paused at Meredith, "Dr. Grey."

"She's my person," said Dr. Grey resolute, "I stay."

"You're not her person," said Dr Torrez suddenly and angrily, "you're her nothing, but a bitchy pain in the arse, you…" she took a menacing step forward, "you get to go."

That exchange further peaked Owen's curiousity. Normally, he wasn't one to get involved in personal affairs, especially Cris- damn it! he meant Yang's affairs. But still he stood. As a military man he had learned the importance of instincts and his instincts were telling him to stay. So he stayed.

Dr. Grey stood still and eyed Torrez "I'm her person," she repeated.

"No," said Torres, "For the last couple of weeks, _I've _been her person._ I've _been there for the phone calls and the letters and the emails- _**I've**_" she pointed to herself "_**I've**_ been there, for the nasty little comments people have thrown at her about keeping and attracting a man, and how some of us don't need to try so hard while others need to," Owen saw her sneer "practice. _I've _been there. So you, you get to go, and I'll be her person". She pushed passed the doctors congregated in the hall and made her way into the canteen.

At least now Owen understood the dig Meredith had made a week earlier. But that was about all he understood of what was going on; the rest was a mystery. And by nature military men didn't like mystery, it was dangerous- exciting but dangerous.

The chief cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable, "You heard her, you all go save someone's lives," he waited 'til everyone began to disperse, but stopped Owen from leaving, "Dr. Hunt stay, make sure this ends ok."

Owen didn't know whether to tell the chief that his presence here could very well make things more awkward for Cristina. But the way the chief was looking at him as if he was the only sane one; that he was his only hope, made him keep his mouth shut. "Fine, but if this is about personal issues then I'd really rather not get involved".

"Look," said the Chief, "Cristina is the best resident we have this year. The rest of them are so wrapped up in drama that sometimes I think they forget that their doctors and not actors on a soap. Christina," he repeated, "is a great doctor and I don't want to lose her." He paused "But most importantly, I don't want to see her get hurt again, not by gossip, not by her friends and not by him. If you had seen her when he left, when he got that award and he didn't mention her- if you had to see _her,_ the unshakeable Cristina Yang, break down in tears then…" he paused again, "This is personal for me, for her, for all of us this is personal. So I choose you, because for you, you get to go in there and be professional when I can't. You get to be the one to remind Cristina that her world does not end because he's back and that she may have been his hand, but she is not a ghost. Not in MY hospital. In my hospital she is Cristina Yang, she is an excellent doctor and she is one of the reasons why I don't give up hope on this hospital can go back to being number one. So yes, I'm telling you to get involved in a personal issue, but I'm asking you to be professional and to remind her who she is".

Oh hell, thought Owen, if that speech was suppose to make him feel better it hadn't worked. He actually felt worse. "And what if…what if I can't be professional in there either".

The chief looked at him closely a hint of a smile on his lips, "They don't call you McBadass for nothing. I trust you to do what's needed".

*****

Owen walked into the canteen quietly, his military training paying off as he kept to the shadows to watch the exchange. Dr. Burke sat comfortably and relaxed as he watched a rigid Cristina across from him. Torres shouldered Cristina, all the while shooting Burke dark looks.

"Is this really necessary?" he asked her shooting a look at Torres "Can't we handle this professionally". There was something about his tone, so condescending that it made Owen want to punch him.

"I don't know, is this even necessary?" she asked, her tone robotic. Owen fought a grin of amusement; she was doing that thing again where she made a man feel like a boy. He was just glad that this time he wasn't at the receiving end of it.

"Cristina, your acting immature; is that how you've been behaving since I went away".

Cristina snorted, "Behaving," she air quoted, "Went away," she quoted again, "You left Burke, and how I'm behaving now is none of your business".

"I left for you".

Cristina stood, "Save it Burke. Whatever you do is for you and your career, so don't talk to me like I'm stupid. I may have allowed you to get away with it when we were dating, but now, you are nothing to me so you don't get to talk to me like that".

"Cristina," said Burke "I'm going to be back in this hospital. I'm going to be heading Cardiothoracic and I'm-"

She didn't let him finish, "You what? You want me to be your hand again Burke? What do you want from me? What else is there for you to take?".

"You use to be stronger than this Cristina, what happened?".

"I am stronger," she countered, "I grew up and I moved on, and I'll tell you what, one day I'm going to be a better doctor than you, one day you're going to wish that you could spend a moment in my shadow being MY hand, one day you're going to realize that you made the biggest mistake of you career and life".

"What if today's the day? What if the reason I came back here was to say I'm sorry? What would you say?" God, Owen hoped she said go to hell, because the alternative was just too frightening.

"It depends, what are you sorry for?" There was a tightening in his stomach as he waited for his answer.

"All of it, the wedding, the article, all of it".

The wedding, thought Owen, as he looked between them. Cristina had a wedding with, he looked over at Burke, with that guy? Maybe he didn't know her at all.

"Then you're sorry, and I'm moving on". She began to walk towards the exit and stopped after seeing Owen in the shadow. She rolled her eyes with an expression that clearly said: could this day get any worse, before marching forward, but this time Burke stopped her.

"Who is he, Cristina?"

Cristina paused for a moment, her eyes searching for Owen's and, finding them, she whirled around. Owen held his breath wanting to know what she would say. Would she mention him? "Who's what?", there was laughter in her tone.

"Whoever did this to you? What's he been teaching you?". That was another dig at Cristina's character: that she was only attracted to those who could teach her something, who she could get something from. But there was also a hint of amusment, like he thought that nobody could teach her anything as well as he could, like he had the patent on skills and knowledge.

"Your unbelievable Burke. You really do believe your a God," and then she walked out. Torres looked at Burke, "You hurt her and I will kick your ass."

When Burke was all alone Owen made his presence known, "Hey" he said. Burke looked up and eyed him. "Burke," he said.

"Hunt. So you're the new cardio guy?" Owen's voive was flat, unemotional.

"Yes, and you." Burke replied in a similar tone.

"Head of trauma".

"Interesting. I wouldn't have though Cristina was interested in that".

He shrugged, "She isn't." Owen tried to keep his expression even despite the pain he felt about that fact.

"So your Cristina's new God".

"I'm Cristina's nothing".

"Which is exactly why you're standing by the exit acting like a jealous lover". Was this guy a joke?

"Why are you back, because if it's for her you've got no chance." Owen said, ignoring Burke's previous comment.

"Then you don't know her at all, when Cristina sees what I can teach her she'll be back. She needs me."

Owen laughed, a hint of a smirk at the corners of his mouth, "Can you perform a tracheotomy on a pig with a pen? Because if you can't I really don't think I have much to worry about," he saw Burke trying to work out whether he was joking. "Look, Burke, why don't you just go home, save yourself the effort and rejection because I don't like getting involved in personal crap".

Burke stood now and walked over to him towering over him by a good couple of inches, "I _made_ Cristina Yang and I'm not going anywhere."

Owen wondered briefly if he should ask if Burke was threatening him, but decided not to continue the rather pointless discussion.

He vaguely remembered telling Cristina that he didn't need her, which was true: he could go his whole life without needing her. He didn't think Burke was that lucky; Burke was back because he needed Cristina and not the other way around as he claimed. Owen didn't need her or any of the things that came along with needing someone. He didn't have the time for it, didn't have enough space in his head or his heart to think about needing someone. But while Owen didn't need her, he had her- and she had him.

He didn't need to tell Burke to back off from Cristina because she would never go. She was his. He knew that from the very first time they kissed, he hadn't needed to kiss her back then either, he'd wanted to, but he didn't need to. Just like he didn't need to make love to her to make her his. No, she was his. It was in the way she let him kiss her whenever he liked, the way she kissed him back. The way she could looked into his eyes and be comforted without him having to say a word. She was his. It was in the way they argued back and forth and yet always went back for more. How she could say something like 'go to hell', and even though he believed he wanted to 'go to hell' he would still end up sitting on her front stairs again and kissing her.

But Burke he didn't know that, not yet, but he would.

Should I do my part 2: Cristina and Owen- Owen and Burke?

Review Please


	2. Chapter 2

**Hot and cold**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything!

**Summary: **Owen Hunt has been running both hot and cold with Cristina since he got at Settle Gray. But when one Preston Burke makes a shocking arrival- Owen finally decides what he wants and needs.

**Feeback: **Yes please

**Trivia: **Kevin McKidd says that his character and the character of Cristina Yang are soulmates. _Just a little something to think about!! :)_

_Beta: Yes I am getting a beta, I hope that will make this easier to read. So thanks to Ardin who has gone over both this chapter and the previous one.  
_

_Thanks for all the encouraging reviews, I tried to keep everyone in character as much as possible I just hope I don't make them to OC. Drottningu I do wonder what you thought that comment meant? (please tell me!!!). Thanks for the lovely review Sarah._

_**Listen to David Archuleta's song 'you can' after this- I thought it reminded me of Owen and Cristina's relationship.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Hot and Cold: Chapter Two**

_Ok, that was it, Burke was really annoying him. Did he always have to be around Cristina? Offering her surgeries and helping her with her charts and trying to charm all her friends again. It irked him that Burke hadn't taken his threat seriously, and downright frustrated him that Cristina was accepting his surgeries. Ok, he understood that this was her career but still- where was Burke's "go to hell."_

"Dr. Yang." he said as he walked over to the nurses' station and grabbed a chart. He looked around to see if anyone was watching them. They weren't.

"Dr. Hunt." she replied without even looking up.

"How are you?" he asked.

She paused, her pen an inch from her paper and turned to look at him, ducking her head as she spoke, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Although he didn't grin he wanted to "I thought it was pretty self explanatory."

"Oh," she began writing again, "I get it your having fun at my expense, well why don't you and Meredith start a club or something." She closed her chart with a slam, "Look I have work to do". He stopped her storming passed him by grabbing her wrist. She looked down at her wrist and he held on a moment longer than required before letting it go.

"Look, Cristina," she raised a brow at the name, "it was a question- I was concerned. Can't a man be concerned."

She looked frustrated, "This is a guy thing, right? You wanna pee around me and stake your claim now that Burke's here. Cause I remember you blowing me off before he came".

Owen stiffened, "You told me to go to hell, I was giving you space." he growled out, trying to fight his rising anger.

She shrugged, "Whatever. Is there anything else?"

"You didn't answer my question."

She looked at him and then finally, "I'm still standing on the vent".

He nodded, "Good. I was thinking maybe you were thinking of moving to the," he stopped and cleared his throat, "roof or something."

She seemed amused, "The roof?" and the corner of her mouth lifted upwards, "It's much too cold for me, besides I've been there and done that, I like it hot now".

He cleared his throat as Dr. Grey approached them, "Good. Good, well I have to get back," he picked up his chart, "to this patient here." He had no idea whose chart he had been working on.

"Anything interesting?"

He hoped so and tried to remember anything about what he had just read, "You wanna scrub in, he's got multiple injuries".

"Internal bleeding and I'm there".

"I'll put you on the list." He said and she gave a soft smile.

"Cristina," called Burke and Owen tried not to tense when he knew that Dr. Grey was watching them.

"I've got a surgery you can scrub into" he said ignoring Owen.

"I'm already in surgery with Dr Hunt".

"This is a cardio surgery".

"I'm working on expanding my general surgery knowledge. It's this thing- the chief…" she shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Cristina," he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Owen, "this is cardio and if you want to be a top cardio surgeon then you have to dedicate yourself to the field." He stood up straight, "So what do you say?"

"I say, shove your surgery. I'm with Dr. McBadass now." She hesitated aware of how that could be interpreted, "I mean his surgery- I'm with him for his surgery. If I have time I'll look you up".

"Cris." he began when Owen stepped forward.

"Are you in Cristina" the trauma doctor asked, purposefully saying her name, for it was well known around the hospital that he called everyone by their last name.

"Yeah," she grabbed the chart in his hand and flipped it open, "Oh my god, a splinter in his chest cavity!" She looked up at Hunt and then Burke, "Maybe I get to do some cardio after all. How'd he get it in there?" She asked and Owen began to follow her down the hall explaining the case.

"Don't worry about it Burke. She'll- Cristina will let us back in." Comforted Meredith as she moved round the desk.

"How long is that going to take?"

Meredith danced on the balls of her feet, "I'm hoping not that much longer".

*****

Owen untied the back of Cristina's scrubs, "You did well in there today," and then moved to wash his hands. Joining him at the sink she replied, "I always kick ass." He nodded slowly.

"Look, Cristina, this thing with Burke was it…"

"Serious?" she turned off her own tap and they grabbed a cloth and dried her hands, "I'm not sure."

"Do you still…?" he dried his own hands.

"Isn't that a bit personal? Don't you like things to remain professional?"

"I do. It's easier. But when I see you and him sometimes it gets difficult".

"That's good," she moved to the door, "you did ok today, too, Dr Hunt".

He watched her leave, and then allowed himself to smile. That was one hell of a woman.

*****

"Dr. Hunt." said Dr Shepherd as he entered Joe's bar.

"Dr. Shepherd." Owen returned the greeting.

"We're off the clock so can I call you Owen?"

"Hunt, please." He motioned with his beer to the seat opposite him.

"Great, it's so good to get out of the hospital." He motioned to Joe for a beer and then sat across from him.

"Yeah," Owen took a sip of his beer, "the hospital reminds me of war."

"That bad, huh?" He accepted the beer from Joe with a tight smile.

"No, actually, its kinda good, makes me forget about the real war."

Derrick smirked, "At least this one you're not fighting in."

"It would be easier if I was. It would make certain situations less complicated: if I had a side, if I knew what to fight for."

Derrick took a sip of his beer, "I can imagine." He began to say something when Burke stepped into the bar. "Preston care to join us". Preston looked at Owen with a dark glare and then Derrick, "I'll just get a drink."

"Did I miss something?" he asked Hunt

"Maybe I should go." Owen suggested.

"Why is this going to get dangerous?" He joked, but the glint in Owen's eyes made him choke on his laughter. Sometimes he forgot that there was darkness in the man. "Look Burke is complicated, he's a good man, a good doctor."

"So I've heard." He took another sip as Burke walked over to the table.

The table was silent and Derrick nervously opened a peanut and stuffed it into his mouth, "So," he said once he had swallowed, "anything new going on?"

Burke ignored him and watched Owen who was staring down at his bottle, "So what is this thing you've got with Cristina".

Owen's gaze remained on his bottle and Derrick was sure that he wouldn't reply, "Like I said before there is nothing going on. She's a good doctor".

"Oh, I know how much of a good doctor she is." Even Derrick didn't miss the underlined innuendo.

"I wouldn't know," said Owen calmly. "Look, Derrick, it was nice." He stood up draining the rest of his beer and then grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair.

"You have nothing to offer her you know." Burke's voice brought his attention back to the table.

Owen rubbed his head, "I know." He grabbed his pager even though they hadn't heard it go off, "I've gotta go. Derrick." He nodded and left the bar.

"What's this about Cristina and Owen?" Derrick asked, wondering as he did if Meredith knew.

"I don't know but there's something there."

"So. You left her Burke, she can move on."

"But what is she moving onto. A man like that, one who witnessed his whole unit slaughtered isn't stable. He'll take Cristina down with him and I may have left her behind, but I still care".

*****

Cristina rubbed her head as she made her way out of her room to go answer the pounding on her door, "Somebody better be dying," she shouted as she opened the door.

"Oh." Her words were cut off as he crushed his lips against her. She jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist and kicking the door closed with her foot. They kissed for a minute and then he pulled away from her.

"You're my nightmare, Cristina"

"Oh, ok," she looked confused her chest heaving, "you can't just come in here and insult me and…"

"You're my nightmare Cristina. You're the worst nightmare I have ever had, which is weird because before I use to dream about bloody body parts and exposed tissue and seeing my best friends in pieces: trying to piece them together with my hands. But you Cristina you are my worst nightmare. Sometimes at night I even pray for the blood and the horror just so I don't think about you, just so I don't want to need you. I don't have time for this Cristina; I don't even know how to be somebody's somebody. I'm all broken inside and yet you make me long for the before: for the white picket fences and the kids and the promises of ever after. But I don't want to- I mean I want to but just not yet. I'm broken Cristina and I need you to stop being my nightmare".

Cristina didn't move, didn't breathe, didn't even blink an eye. What did you say to someone who said that? "I-I-I don't know what you want from me."

"Everything and nothing and that's the problem."

She moved to her couch and sat down, "I get that."

"So this thing with Burke, do you still…?"

"No."

**For those who cannot find his song on Youtube here are the lyrics: I do not own them**

_Mmmmm...._

_Take me where I've never been,  
Help me on my feet again.  
Show me that good things come to those who wait.  
Tell me I'm not on my own.  
Tell me I won't be alone.  
Tell me what I'm feelin' isn't some mistake.  
'cause if anyone can __make__ me fall in love,  
You can._

_Save__ me from myself, you can.  
And it's you and no one else.  
If I could wish upon tomorrow,  
Tonight would never end.  
If you asked me, I would follow.  
But for now, I just pretend.  
'cause if anyone can make me fall in love,  
You can._

_Baby, when you look at me,  
Tell me, what do you see?  
Are these the eyes of someone you could love?  
'Cause everything that brought me here,  
Well, now it all seems so clear.  
Baby, you're the one that I've been dreamin' of.  
'cause if anyone can make me fall in love,  
You can._

_Save me from myself, you can.  
And it's you and no one else.  
If I could wish upon tomorrow,  
Tonight would never end.  
If you asked me, I would follow.  
But for now, I just pretend.  
'cause if anyone can make me fall in love...  
_  
_Only you can take me sailin' in your deepest eyes.  
Bring me to my knees and make me cry.  
And no one's ever done this,  
Everything was just a lie.  
And I know, yes I know..._

_This is where it all begins,  
So tell me it'll never end.  
I can't fool myself,  
It's you and no one else.  
If I could wish upon tomorrow,  
Tonight would never end.  
If you asked me, I would follow.  
But for now, I just pretend.  
Cause if anyone can make me fall in love,  
You can._

_Show me that good things come to those who wait_

_**Thanks review- I don't know whether to just do a couple more or to actually make it a proper story- what do you think?**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Normal 0 false false false EN-GB X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

**Hot and cold**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything!

**Summary: **Owen Hunt has been running both hot and cold with Cristina since he got at Settle Gray. But when one Preston Burke makes a shocking arrival- Owen finally decides what he wants and needs.

**Feeback: **Yes please

**Author's Note: **Due to popular demand I will try my best to continue on. Thanks to **everyone **for the reviews. To drottningu- I never thought of that, in fact I didn't even know that Cristina was dyslexic so thanks for pointing that out.

My beta hasn't come back to me yet, but I thought I'd put it out anyway, and when they've read it I'll replace it.

* * *

**Hot and Cold: Chapter Three**

Owen couldn't say why he was surprised that after telling someone that they were your worst nightmare made them avoid you. He guessed that he had been naive in thinking that maybe Cristina would have forgotten the entire thing and they could go back to what they were before. Before what he had no idea, as for what they were.... he had no idea.

Still it was awkward, he'd walk into a room, and she'd walk out. He'd walk over to the nurse's desk and she'll pretend she got paged. The only good thing about this was that in avoiding him she was also avoiding Burke since the Chief had been making him and Burke work together to get to know each other. In Owen's opinion the Chief was just lucky one of them was still standing.

"Dr Hunt," called Burke as he followed him down the hallway. Owen sighed readying himself for whatever tongue lashing he was about to be given. Most of them had been relatively short, and Owen had been able to walk away from them, or ignore them. But it appeared that today, Burke wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Dr Hunt," Burke called again, his tone drawing attention from some of the nurses at the desk. Owen continued walking till he was facing the OR board, trying to work out whether he had time to go up to the vent before his next surgery.

"Can you make this quick" Owen asked as he stared at the board.

Burke smiled at a passing nurse and stepped up close to Owen so that he was close to his ear but was facing the opposite direction. His height and the close proximity added a sense of intimidation to the setting. "That was a dangerous and risky move you pulled in my OR".

Owen nodded to a nurse as she stepped up to the board and removed the surgery they had just completed. He waited till she had gone before he spoke, "Your OR? This is my case and my patient" he turned his head slightly "and that risky and dangerous move saved that man's life".

Burke straightened and turned to face him staring at Owen's side profile, "I know your use to doing things differently in war, but this is a hospital with procedures and rules you can't just-"

Owen cut in roughly "Your procedures were to call a time of death. I did what I had to do to save that man's life. Are you telling me I was wrong?".

"I'm telling you that the end does not justify the means".

Owen sighed and rubbed his head frustrated and tired of this ongoing tirade. It was clear that Burke didn't think him a competent doctor, well that wasn't completely true Burke just didn't think he was competent enough to work in a hospital. He was a wild man, and as far as Burke was concerned that meant he was meant to be outside and not in here.

He had made it clear over the last couple of days, pointing out alternative ways to do a surgery rather than the ones that he (Owen) had originally chosen. Owen accepted the changes all in good stride, after all, he knew that many of the doctors frowned over the way he had conducted his surgeries in the past, but he hadn't been trained in sterilised operating theatres but on the battlefield; so yes he needed to learning but there was a limit to criticism and Owen had just reached it.

He turned to face Burke he voice full of anger and frustration, "I'm just doing my job, my job was to save that man's life and I did. I may not have used any fancy techniques like a piggy-back_,_ but I used the skills _I_ have to save him. You can't honestly tell me that was wrong?".

"You were wrong" reinforced Burke his voice loud even against the backdrop of a busy hospital, "you stuck a straw in the man's heart, you violated him".

"I saved him" Owen yelled, aware that those surrounding them had stopped what they were doing to listen, but he had passed the stage of caring. "I did not just stand there proclaiming that the man was dead, I did something about it and because of me that man gets to wake up and see his family even if a little longer, because I stuck a straw in a man's heart" he began to walk away and then turned back to Burke rubbing his forehead as the beginning of a migraine emerged, "And I know that the end doesn't justify the means- but I'll sure as hell die before giving up on a patient if I can save them" he said before storming down the hall.

Burke stood there staring at Owen as he walked down the hall. Owen was a pretty held together guy; little jabs didn't seem to affect him. He was like Cristina in that way. But it seemed like, just as Burke had a way of getting under Cristina's skin, so too did he have a way of getting under Owen's. It became clear that he and Owen would become either allies or enemies.

"Burke what was that about?" asked the Chief and Burke turned to face him "two attending having an argument in my hallway. N**ot** in my hospital".

"That man is unstable and unpredictable" said Burke "he stuck a straw in a man's heart".

The Chief eyes widened "he did what?" he was clearly at a loss of words.

"He did what?" repeated Cristina as she walked down the hall she had heard from some nurses that two doctors were going at it by the OR board and it wasn't till she heard Owen's name that she decided to come down and see what happened "Ow- Dr Hunt stuck a straw in a man's heart?". She was caught between interest and horror.

"He saved his life," said Izzie who had scrubbed in on the surgery. She had heard about the commotion from Meredith and had run up the hall to see what it was about. "I may not like the pig murderer but he- he saved that man's life with a straw. We were going to give up on him and he just" she turned to look at Cristina "a straw" she whispered and then smiled at the Chief.

Burke looked at both girls and noticed their awe like expressions; he turned to the chief and seeing the same look across his face felt an irritation rising "It was unethical. He violated that man".

"Burke why did you become a doctor?" asked the Chief after a moment.

Burke looked confused, "to save lives".

"Dr Hunt did that" said the Chief, "we're all here to save lives and you should be glad that you don't have to tell the man's family that he died, instead you get to tell them the surgery was a success".

"Someone still has to tell that man about what Dr Hunt did".

"Why? He saved the man's life" injected Cristina

"The end does not justify the means Cristina and I get that where Dr Hunt is from there are no repercussions for saving a soldiers life but here- he has to face the consequences".

The Chief nodded "Your right, I'll get him to explain to the family, but Preston- he is a good doctor and if you opened your eyes a little you would see that to. In fact you two have a lot in common".

Burke nodded and watched the Chief walk away and then turned towards the only thing he believed he and Dr Hunt had in common, "Cristina this kinda of blind devotion will get you nowhere".

"You mean like it got me with you? If I recall you got an award and a magazine article, and I got the bill for a wedding that never took place".

"Cristina I just want what's best for you".

Cristina sighed "Look Burke I don't have time for this".

"Please Cristina" he caught her hand "we need to talk".

"There is nothing to talk about".

"Cris"

"Fine, you wanna talks so I'll talk. You're a hypocrite. What about all those surgeries I performed for you under your name, did you tell those families the truth? Or didn't it matter because the fact was that we saved a life. Even when you got the praise I was o.k with it because I got to save someone life. So yes sometimes the end justifies the means".

Burke nodded slowly "I. Look maybe I overreacted because-"

"You're jealous. That's your problem not mine or Owen's so just move on" she finished as she turned to walk down the hallway.

*****

"Derrick did you hear about the bust up between Dr Hunt and Burke" asked Meredith as entered one of the computer rooms.

Derrick turned away from the screen "no".

"Oh come on, it was all over the floor. I wonder what it was about?" she mused.

"I wonder if Cristina knows" he mumbled quietly.

"Cristina? Why would she know?".

"Er nothing" at his girlfriends look he added "it's not my business. It's just that Burke thinks there something going on between them".

"Her and Hunt? No" she shook her head in denial "she'd tell me".

"If you were talking".

"But this is big news not to share, even though we're fighting. This is huge news" she frowned "and she didn't tell me" her eyes glazed over "I'm not her person anymore".

Derrick stood to hug her "you can be, just extend that olive branch".

She laughed "Ok. But Cristina doesn't like olives maybe I'll try strawberries".

Derrick laughed "whatever works".

*****

Cristina had been searching for Owen after she had left Burke standing by the board; she had even passed on a surgery to do so. She had checked all around the hospital even by the vent but found him sitting in one of the on call rooms with his head in his hands. He didn't look up when she entered. "I don't know if I'm cut out for this".

She closed the door and hesitated before walking to the bed, sitting close enough to touch him but far enough for it not to be considered intimate "this?"

"Working here. I realise that maybe it was too soon maybe I needed to take some time off".

"To do what?" she looked at him studying his face "people like us work, they work or they die".

He turned to face her, his eyes bloodshot "maybe I should have died".

Cristina looked uncomfortable "maybe you should have but you didn't. You're alive and there's got to be for a reason".

"I didn't think you were religious" he tried to smile but failed "all I seem to be able to offer the world is pain".

"That's not true; you saved the man's life".

"Yes, but if it hadn't worked I would have violated his body just because I have an overwhelming need to try and save everyone".

"So what? Look Owen, I get that you're having issues, but this isn't a big deal. You saved the man's life move on".

"But I can't Cristina" he stood frustrated "I can't let anything go that's my problem. If I could I would have left this hospital a long time ago, but I can't because I can't let you go" he laughed "I get Burke now, why his back trying to win you back, you're in his system like single malt scotch. You know how you don't think it has that much effect on you, till you stand up and then the world is swaying at your feet and then you're addicted because-".

"Are you just comparing me to cheap alcohol?" she interrupted.

"God Cristina" he laughed and moved over to her to cup her face in his hand "I tell you all this stuff and the only thing you hear is my reference to alcohol".

"Well that's offensive".

He laughed again and in a completely usually move he kissed the tip of her nose "you gonna tell me what to do?"

"Suck it up Hunt".

He nodded stepping back "Ok".

"OK" she nodded and began to walk to the door.

"Go out with me Cristina?"

"Er what?"

"Out. Like out of this hospital together. I hear there is this whole other world out there not that I'd know but-".

"You get chatty when you're nervous huh".

"You can tell?".

"I can tell".

"So?"

"Yes I will go-out-with you" she said stiffly.

He nodded good and then looked tense "now what? I don't know what to do haven't done this for" he groaned "five years".

_Five years? _Thought Cristina and he chose to go out with her, she wasn't exactly the pinnacle of fun or sociability. This date was going to be terrible but still...

"Tell me when, and where, and what time you will pick me up, don't bring flowers cause with me there probably going to die".

"Right no flowers. Tomorrow night that good for you" she nodded "I'll pick you up at 6; we can go dancing" at his look he stopped "bowling" she frowned "a restaurant".

"You own a suit?"

"I will tomorrow"

She smiled "ok. Or we could just go to a bar, that way there's no need to get all dressed up".

He looked relived "thank God".

"But I will accept a rain check".

"Noted".

"Well then I'll be going" she said.

"Cristina I think this could work, it could help".

She nodded and left.

*

Today had been an interesting day.

* * *

Ok I realise now that I have to come up with some sort of plot being the Mer/Cris friendship- Bur/Cris- Own/Cris etc story arches. So I tried to get them all laid out here, so I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit confusing.

I was also watching the first episodes and want to reintroduce the Mcbadass that we originally saw (you know the one that closes curtains and roughly kisses women he doesn't know), so be prepared for the slight changes in his personality that will creep up. But remember I'm still casting him as slightly neurotic because it would be too easy to make him sane so quickly.:)

Thanks

Review


	4. Chapter 4

**Hot and cold**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything!

**Summary: **Owen Hunt has been running both hot and cold with Cristina since he got at Settle Gray. But when one Preston Burke makes a shocking arrival- Owen finally decides what he wants and needs.

**Feeback: **Yes please

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to update but I'm back. Thanks for all the lovely reviews!!! oh and sorry about spelling Derek wrong!!

* * *

**Hot and Cold: Chapter Four**

Cristina stared down dubiously at the strawberries that Meredith held out to her. "Strawberries?" she questioned "your giving me strawberries? Wait. Are they poisoned?"

"What no, don't be silly" Meredith replied as she waved the carton in front of her "I went to the store. I brought you strawberries. I got the best, most expensive ones, and you tell me you don't want my strawberries" she shoved the carton toward Cristina's chest "your taking the damn strawberries".

"Fine I'll take the strawberries" she took them from Meredith's hands, and then watched Meredith sigh in relief and begin to get ready for a day of surgery.

"So what's with the strawberries?" she took one out and sniffed it before taking a bite.

"Its my olive branch" replied Meredith "a gesture to say- please let me be your person again, and don't leave me with my thoughts, because I'm pretty sure that Derek thinks I'm going crazy and I really want this to work so please Cristina forgive me kinda olive branch".

Cristina looked down at her half eaten berry "wow these must have been pretty expensive".

Laughing Meredith said, "Cristina! I'm trying to show you how sorry I am. This is very hard for me- the telling you I'm sorry. So…"

"It's cool Mer. We're cool." And they really were cool. Cristina had missed Meredith like crazy, because after all without her who did she have? Nothing but the hospital, which was really not a bad way to live, but one day she would get old and decrepit and she would need something other than just the hospital. She had let go of her anger about Meredith a long time ago but still needed Meredith to know that either she was all in being her friend, or all out. After that thing with Burke, Cristina had decided she would never be used again, not by friends, or lovers or doctors no one. So maybe it was cruel to test Meredith like that, but she had to know where she stood. Was Meredith just like Burke? Would she one day turn and stab her in the back like he did, because on that day when they were standing in front of the chief it had felt like that. So she tested her and it looked like, maybe, Meredith would last.

"Good" grinned Meredith breaking her away from her thoughts, "So tell me about Mcbadass".

"Mcbadass? Why would I tell you anything about him" she put the berries in her locker and began walking out the room as Meredith tugged on her coat.

"Because Derek said that Burke thinks that there's something going on between you two" she replied as she followed her out of the room.

"Your source is Derek? And his source is my ex fiancé? How reliable is that?"

"Yes but your not denying that there is something going on". She smiled triumphantly. "So"

Cristina shook her head in denial "There's nothing to dish".

"Really?"

"Well… not until our date tonight" she looked over at Meredith "What? It's nothing it's just two people meeting at a place to converse and stuff"

"It's the '_and stuff'_ that I'm curious about. Besides isn't he the first guy you're thought of being with since Burke? This is a big deal". Said Meredith who couldn't understand why Cristina was being so blasé about it.

"It's not really. It's not like we haven't" she broke off sharply.

"What?" asked Meredith "have you and…"

"No, no no. we haven't- there were a couple of kisses here and there and that's all".

"How many is a couple?" she asked accusingly.

"I dunno, three or four, maybe five, it's not a big deal".

"But Cristina..."

"Nope" she shook her head firmly effectively cutting of the conversation.

"Fine spoil my fun" she hissed as Dr Burke approached them.

"Cristina. Meredith" he greeted them both.

"Dr Burke" they nodded in reply.

"You're with me today" said Burke to Cristina.

"And that leave me with…"

"Me" said Dr Hunt as she spun around in fright.

"Oh ok," He was a stealthy fellow concluded Meredith.

He grinned in a charming schoolboy way that had Meredith grinning awkwardly back.

"Hope that's not a problem for you".

"No definitely not a problem" she said once she'd calmed down.

"Morning Cristina, Dr Burke"

"Owen" she nodded

"Hunt".

There was an awkward pause "ok let's get going Dr Grey". Meredith nodded and began following him "oh and Cristina" he turned back "I have back to back surgeries so I may be a little late for tonight hope that doesn't bother you"

Cristina looked at Burke from the corner of her eye "oh that's… em… that's fine" she stuttered over her words noticing the mischievous glint in Owens's eyes. He was so going to pay for that.

*****

Owen wasn't normally the type of guy to whistle and he couldn't say why he was suddenly in the mood to whistle the tune of phenomenon. It may have a little something to do with the expression on Burke's face when he heard about Cristina meeting him after work- priceless. It was felt good to be able to get back to his 'no good' mischievous ways of the before. But he supposed his rather upbeat mood was scaring the residents.

"You're in a good mood" said Meredith suddenly and eying him as if an alien had taken over his brain.

"It feels like a good day to save lives doesn't it".

She grinned "I hope so" and then stared at him from under her lashes. "Your good mood wouldn't happen to have anything to do with what happened with Dr Burke would it?"

"Dr Grey I'm afraid I have no idea what you're getting at".

"Ok. Fine" they began to enter the first patients room "but look" she stopped him from entering "I don't really know you. Nobody here does so I'll I'm going on what I've seen of you today, and what I've heard about you. You seem like a decent guy, you don't like to get into trouble and you have an orthodoxy way of handling things, which is good because I don't think anybody normal could handle Cristina. But look, if you're with her to get back at Burke, or if you're planning on hurting her then I want you to walk away from this before it's too late. I may have been a lousy friend for the last couple of week's but- I'm her person so it's only fair to warn you".

See this was why Owen didn't like people to know anything about him, because then they suddenly thought they were friends and that they could butt in whenever they liked. As far as he was concerned there were only two people in this thing, he and Cristina, and Cristina knew the odds when they agreed to try. He was still broken; he was likely to hurt her many times before he was fixed. But, he would try not to, and if trying meant putting up with Dr Grey's pep talks then he would try that as well.

"I thank you for your friendly word of caution but I think I can handle it".

"Look all I'm saying is that she may act tough but underneath Cristina is soft. So be careful with her".

****

"You wanna slow down there" asked Cristina as she watched him knock back another drink.

Owen placed the empty glass on the table "just calming down my nerves". After Dr Grey's pep talk Owen's nerves had been all over the place.

"Ok but I don't want my date passing out on the table across from me, so can you slow it down".

He held up his hands in surrender "slowed down. You know you look pretty" he said after study her for a while

Cristina looked uncomfortable but also glad that he mentioned it "I know".

"How about me?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You'll do major"

He grinned and turned his head to the jukebox "wanna dance"

"Dance?" she let out a little laugh "two things I don't do, one is dance and the other is make a fool of myself"

"Oh come on Cristina, sometimes the most embarrassing things are the things most worthwhile".

He stood and held out his hand "dance with me Cristina".

"Sure" she muttered as she accepted his hand "drinks half a bottle of liquid courage and then makes fun of me".

He pulls her to the jukebox, puts a quarter in and them pulls her close into his arms.

"You could try making this a little less awkward".

She relaxed a little "let it be known that Cristina is good at everything, even dancing in these crappy six inch heels" she paused "Meredith insisted and she brought me strawberries so I wore ridiculously high heels".

He shook his head and laughed "I'm not even going to try and understand the logic between you and Dr Grey" and then swung her up into his arms.

"What? Owen? What..." he pushed her on the nearest bar seat and began working on her shoes. He got one off and then proceeded to get the other one.

"I'm not walking barefoot on a dirty bar floor; I've been out with the likes of Izzie I know what people do down there".

Again he laughed and carried her back to the dance floor placing her feet on top of his boots "there Cristina. No touching the floor" he brushed her curly hair out of her face "who knew you were so feminine and prissy".

"I am not" she retorted.

"Oh but you are" he said as they swayed to the music "it's not a bad thing Cristina in fact it's such a very very good thing".

"Whatever" she replied "but I think I'm gonna need some more booze if you keep that up".

"No, I think I've maxed out my compliments for you today".

"Thank god" she mumbled.

From here on out thought Owen things could only get better.

*****

"Excuse me" Meredith turned around to face a pretty woman staring at her "I'm here looking for Owen... I mean Dr Hunt is he here?"

Meredith looked her over "no. He left the hospital a while ago".

"Oh, is he on call tonight or..."

"You know, I don't know" said Meredith as she picked up her file "and you are?"

"Elaine Hunt" she replied

"Oh well...would you excuse me I just got" she tapped her pager and then walked off in the opposite direction. Dr Hunt was going down she thought, he said he wouldn't hurt her and now... how on earth did she tell Cristina about this.

* * *

**That's it I am now fully in story mode, tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hot and cold**

**Part 2:**

**_Hard and Soft_  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything!

**Summary: **Owen Hunt has been running both hot and cold with Cristina since he got at Settle Gray. But when one Preston Burke makes a shocking arrival- Owen finally decides what he wants and needs.

**Feeback: **Yes please

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to update but I'm back.

**Hard and Soft: Chapter Five**

Owen was having a great morning, the best morning he'd had since he'd been back from Iraq. He recalled joyfully the events of last night, he and Cristina had danced all night, and as he had promised he didn't given her anymore compliments not even when she got a little tipsy and started to dance seductively. No. Owen Hunt was a man of his word and had kept all stray thoughts about her strictly to himself. He had then carried her to his car and with inhuman control reframed from getting them into a car accident when she started to get crazy and sing girls just wanna have fun while stripping. To end the night he was a perfect gentleman, he walked her to her front door, took her keys (when after the 3rd attempt she couldn't open them), and then placed her on her bed and left. Well, ok there might have been some kissing and a quick grope here and there but mostly he had been a perfect gentleman.

"Dr Hunt" said Dr Grey as soon as he walked in the hospital doors "Dr Grey" he greeted, noticing that she didn't look happy. But then what did he expect Dr Grey was in no way a smiley person.

"Look we really need to talk" she said.

"We do?" he questioned and turned to face her fully "what about?"

"Last night- there was" she paused again "last night I met a-"

"Dr Hunt" called Karev as he ran towards them "we need you now"

At the alarm in his voice Owen forget Dr Grey "what do we have?"

"A car accident. 2 cars collided head on; we've got a mother and two children in critical condition"

"Ok" he nodded "Dr Grey whatever you've got to say, can it wait?"

"It can wait" said Dr Grey casting her mind back to the woman who had slept the night in the hospital waiting for this man to show up "it can wait".

*****

"Here" said Dr Grey as she handed the woman a cup of coffee.

"What? Oh thanks" she took the cup and took a sip "I've gotta say those aren't the most comfortable things I've slept on, but I've definitely slept on worst"

"Look about Dr Hunt, his here but his extremely busy right now so it may take awhile. Why don't you go home or something?"

"There is nowhere else I'd rather be, than here, waiting for him. So whenever his done, I'll be here, waiting for him".

Meredith watched her and then nodded "Ok"

"OK" the woman said and then took out a laptop from her bag.

*****

From feeling like superman to feeling like this, thought Dr Hunt as he washed his hands. He'd lost one of the kids on the table, and even though he knew that the kid had come in to die he still hoped that somehow he could save them. This was the true life of a trauma surgeon. Most of the people that came to you were near death or dying, and 80% of the time all you did was put a bandage on them and let them live a little long. But it was that 20% that made Hunt become a surgeon, that was all he needed to believe, that there was some chance that he could save someone to make it worthwhile. But today, was not a 20% day.

"Dr Hunt" called Dr Grey as she joined him walking down the hall. Owen mentally rolled his eyes and steeled himself for whatever drama was coming. "Look I was trying to tell you before there's someone here".

"Here? Dr Grey I don't understand what this has-"

Dr Grey cut in sharply "There's someone in this hospital that's here for-"

"Dr Hunt, the other ones crashing" shouted Dr Bailey as she came shuffling down the hallway in a blue scrub outfit "we need to take them into surgery now. You up for another one?"

_Another one to die._ _Great! _"Sure. I'll meet you in there".

"Dr Hunt this is really important" Dr Grey insisted.

"More important than a child's life." It was a statement, not a question, and he said it as such.

She swallowed "No your right. Go".

He nodded and fled.

*****

"Ok what's up Mer, you've been giving me a funny look since this morning".

"What! No I haven't" she played with the vegetables on her plate.

"What is it? Is it some more McDreamy drama- cause I really want to hear about it".

Meredith gave her a look "no you don't".

"Well no of course I don't, but if you want to talk I'll listen".

"No look its fine. How was the date with Mcbadass?".

Cristina shrugged "it was good, it was fine, we had fun, we talked we danced".

"You talked? What did you talk about, his past?"

"What like the war? No. we just, you know, talked about surgery and stuff".

"So you don't know anything about his past, you know pet hates, bad habits, past girlfriends or wife's".

"Ok Mer what is this sudden concern with Dr Hunt" she paused "you know something don't you?"

"NO! No. Look OK I there- you see- downstairs-".

"Downstairs" she asked as she stood up "ok".

Meredith stood up "where are you going?".

"Downstairs".

"Why?"

Sh raised her eyebrows, "You gonna stop me?"

Meredith sighed "no go".

Cristina nodded once "good thanks" and walked towards Meredith "just how bad we talking" she asked when she was besides her.

"Bad".

"Good" said Cristina as she walked out the canteen.

"So what did I miss?" asked George as he put his tray besides Cristina and looked up at Meredith expectantly.

*****

"Elaine" said Owen his face drawn in shock.

"Owen" she took a hesitant step forward.

"How?" one step back "when? How did you know I was back. Does-"

"No she doesn't know your back. I had to see you for myself" she took another step and held up her hand as if to cup his face "Owen don't run away".

He shock his head and tried to grin as if to brush of her comment "I'm not running away I" he stopped, the half grin he had conjured up fading from his face "I can't do this" he said "I'm not the man you use to know".

"I'm not asking you to be- but Owen look it's... I just wanted to come here and see you and catch up, but look its Jessica".

Owen froze "don't- please just don't tell me anything about her. I'm not going back, you can't just tell me about her- its better if they think I'm still in Iraq".

"Better for whom? You?"

"Don't take that tone with me. I'm a grown man I can do whatever the hell I want to".

"Then act like it damn it! You can't pretend you're still in Iraq when you're not- you can't expect me to go back and not tell them- you".

"Damn it Elaine! you're not my mother". She froze and looked at him. Owen had never been one to get angry and she recalled all the time she had tried, but Owen nature was inherently good. He didn't raise his voice, he didn't shout, and he certainly never got angry, well he had never been angry at her. She had of course prepared herself, knowing that he must have changed, but knowing and seeing were two different things. But still no matter how angry Owen got she had a temper on her as well.

"Your damn right I'm not, because if I was you'd have charmed her and sent her on her merry way. I'm your sister so I get to come here and kick your A.S.S when you're doing something stupid".

Owen rubbed his head "go home Elaine" he said and began to walk away. As he walked away he saw Cristina heading down the hallway towards him, and hoped that by some miracle that this wouldn't end in a train wreck.

"Damn it Owen, I'm not going away until you agree to see your daughter".

He'd knew Elaine was going to say that, she had always had a mouth the size of a mack truck, and Owen had always had… well good luck till now. It must be karma.

"Cristina" he said as he caught her arm as she tried to walk pass him "she not… it's not what you think".

"Oh no" she turned to Elaine "what's your last name".

"Hunt".

"You are such a jerk" said Cristina as she marched past him.

Owen turned to watch his sister "oops" she said.

"Go Home Elaine".

*****

Even after he had told her to go home she followed him around the hospital, hovering around him like some annoying insect. He had thought about ducking in a room where she couldn't enter, but knowing her she'd walk straight in until an armed guard escorted her out. It was his third time circling the hospital that he finally pulled her inside an on-call room.

"Why won't you go home?" he asked as he sat on the cot.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" she countered.

"Can't you for once do as I say?"

"No." she paused "so that girl, you really care about her" she paused again "come on we use to talk about these things".

"I don't- it's complicated".

"I'm sure it is. Owen_ talk_ to me".

"I can't talk about it, just not yet".

"Do you want to know why I'm here" she asked, he said nothing.

"I'm engaged" she held out a hand to show a moderate sized diamond ring "to Michael" she pulled her hand back.

"Michael?" he asked and then laughed. If felt good to be able to laugh about the before.

"Yeah he grew up around the time you went to war".

"Oh I better he did much better without me and Ben around".

"Yeah" she moved over to him and sat "about Ben I'm sorry. But it wasn't your fault".

He turned to look at her "wasn't it. He went to war because of me- for me".

"You didn't tell him to, I don't recall you pointing a gun to his head and forcing him to join you. He did it of his own freewill".

"No he did it because he thought he owed me something, and I never told him he didn't. If I did, maybe he'd still be alive today".

"God Owen get off you high horse" she stood "you are always doing this, always thinking you are the centre of the universe, which it our fault for never calling you on it. But you can't save everyone".

"You think this is what I'm doing" he looked up at her his eyes bloodshot "you think this is some sort of game to me. I get that I can't save aeveryone, I've lived with that scenario for a long time, so don't you come here and act like I'm making this all about me".

"Oh you mean your not. I get it, you went to war, I get that you saw your entire unit get slaughtered. So what do you do? _You_ move 1000 miles from home, _you_ leave your family and friends behind with no regard about what they went through. _You_ were so caught up with your own grief that _you_ forget about ours. This is what you always do Owen; you've always been the big hero, the one that saves everyone, the one who gets the girl. But you don't have to protect us anymore, we're not children" she slowed down no longer angry "you don't have to save us anymore. Sometimes maybe we'd like to save you".

"You don't understand" said Owen "This thing that I do. It's not something that I choose. I didn't wake up one morning and decide to walk into a liquor store and stop a man from shooting a hole through a child. I didn't want to be a hero, not then. When I wake up, I wake up to emptiness. This thing that I do, it's the only time when I feel like I am someone and something. I have never, never, felt like I deserved anything I got. Being the lucky one was a curse for me. It was like walking around in a borrowed suit that everyone admired but that you felt was strangling you and encasing you in a tomb. When I walked into that store and saw that man and that child, when I step between the two of them I felt nothing. No fear of dying just an empty acceptance. And when the kid turned to me and thanked me" he looked down at his hands "my hands were steady, theirs was shaking. My heart was beating as if I had been taking a leisurely stroll in the pack. I felt nothing. But it- saving people became me. The suit I was wearing finally felt like amour to me, and saving people became me. It wasn't something I choose. It was something I was made for. And I never planned on coming back but Cristina she made me feel like" he stopped and sat back down "go home Elaine".

And for one in her life she listened.

*****

Cristina had gone to the vent to try and calm down, but the stupid room had reminded her of Owen, so she had to leave. So now she was outside sitting on a bench freezing her ass off. She couldn't believe that Owen was married. This was more humiliating that Burke walking out on their wedding day. It was probably all over the hospital now, and she'd have to put up with the pitying glances being thrown her way- eugh especially the ones from Burke. Maybe she would move hospital, she had had a call from MercyWest asking her to transfer over- and since they were now number one she might take them up on the offer. Over there she could put guys and friends on the back burner and become a Cardio-god of her own. She probably wouldn't have to learn any new Mc words, which would be nice. Only, could she really leave a place that she had come to think of as home. She looked across to the hospital and saw the women Owen's wife. God even saying it was painful.

The woman began to approach and she fought the instincts to flee, she would not show weakness.

"Look- Cristina isn't it?" she moved to sit next to her on the bench "Owen his not my husband".

"What? Let me guess you're on a break or getting divorced?" yeah sarcasm was the way to go.

"Er no. Owen and I have never been married; in fact I'm pretty sure it's illegal. Owen's my brother, my baby brother and I'm" she held out a hand with a ring "engaged to a nice man" she pulled back her hand.

"And his daughter".

"Well for starters it's not mine" she said with a laugh "Owen's made some mistakes in his life, comes from being so damn charismatic, but his also done some good things. Owen_ is_ Rebecca's father. But it's complicated. You see Owen's best friend was called Ben they met in high school and were inseparable ever since then. About 5 years back Ben met a girl called Lily they were soulmates got married a year after they met. They wanted kids, but Ben has- had this condition where he couldn't have kids. So Owen being the man he is stepped up and donated his… well you get the drift and then Rebecca Hunt Queen was born".

"They gave her his name".

"Yeah, well it's a family name, but yeah it was for Owen. Owen was like her second father, but he never tried to impose he was like an uncle really. But then Owen decided to go to war and Ben being the man he was followed and well… Ben always made Owen promise that if he wasn't around Owen would step up and be Rebecca's father- her real father".

"Ben died didn't he?".

"Yeah and Rebecca didn't just loose her real dad but also her uncle. Her mum's dying and she has no-one she won't talk to anyone but Owen. He needs to see her- he can reach her I just know he can."

"What does she have?"

"Leukaemia. Yeah I always thought it was something that only affected children, but I guess I've been naïve" she looked up out at the distance and for a long time she didn't speak. When she did her tone softened "Look I don't know what you have with Owen, and he won't tell me about it which means that you're pretty special to him. So I'm going to ask you to get him to see Jessica, I'm getting her mother moved to this hospital and-".

"I don't want to get involved this thing- this is family stuff Owen and I, we're just starting".

"Look Cristina. I know my brother and he we had a pretty big argument and he said some stuff to me which made me think differently about him- but his in that on-call room and he- he needs you. Not me, not our family or friends but you. He didn't come home for our help- he went to you. He needs you, like he had never needed anything" she looked down and began fidgeting with her hands, tears sparkled in her eyes "But it more than that, unlike with everybody else standing about waiting for him to need help, he _wants_ you to help him. So I'm asking you to help him, help him realise that he isn't alone".

And for the first time in a long time Cristina listened.

Yeah sorry about the delay, but I finally have something up. Tell me what you think.

Ciao


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything!

**Summary: **Owen Hunt has been running both hot and cold with Cristina since he got at Settle Gray. But when one Preston Burke makes a shocking arrival- Owen finally decides what he wants and needs.

**Feeback: **Yes please

**A/N: **I know long time soooooooooooo sorry. I still haven't finished the latest season so I don't know what happens between Owen and Cristina. Please make them survive!

**Hot and Cold: Chapter Six**

Cristina found Owen sitting in the on call room just as his sister had said. She closed the door firmly behind her and moved slowly over to him. She cleared her throat once, and then straightened her back as if she was going to deliver some words of profound wisdom.

"Can you just" interrupted Owen who was still looking at his hands "hold me".

"Em right" she moved over to him, and got on the bed not quite comfortable with touching people (in a non medical position) and pulled him towards her. She held him in her arms for a long moment.

"I don't know what to do" he said finally "can you tell me what to do, please Cristina, I'm so lost".

"I can't- I mean if this was a medical problem I could but it's not, and I'm not a person to- me and my mum we don't get along so I can't do the family thing" she paused and waited for Owen to speak. He didn't. She gathered him closer remembering the rare times her father had held her close in his arms and began to stroke his head.

"Why am I losing everyone" he said so softly that Cristina barely heard it. Cristina opened her mouth remembering when she lost her father.

"I remember when I lost my father. I was so angry. Not just at the fact that I was losing him, but that I never got to say goodbye, that I never got a couple more moments with him, a last memory. I just felt his heart dying in my hands; he was so out of it, I knew he couldn't hear me. Back then I didn't have the words but... Owen, don't miss out on the opportunity to tell the people you love that you love them. Don't block them out because I guarantee that will be worse than the pain your feel now". Owen simply remained silent. It was a rare thing for Cristina to give words of comfort and advice. It was so rare in fact that Owen took it as a gift that she chose to open herself up to him. To speak after that would be- it was a gift and so Owen remained silent.

X)X)X)X

Owen stood outside the door pacing up and down. He had been trying to work up the courage to enter but his feet seemed unwilling to walk in that direction. After Cristina's confession Owen had been building up courage to re-connect with his past. He had called his sister up and they had spoken briefly. It was strange. His sister was one that was never lost for words and yet when he spoke to her on the phone they had seemed like strangers. She told his about her life when he was away, about old friends and family members and she spoke just as she had in the past, and yet it was different. She was no longer the sister he had met in the hospital, she had now seen what war could do to men like him, and he knew she needed time before she would bounce back, and she would bounce back- just like a rubber, quick and forcefully. She would help make Owen the man he had been before, Owen just wasn't sure if all the pieces were there for her to do so.

He had not called his parents. That was for another time, a time when Owen would be strong enough for the crying, a time when he would be able to look into his fathers eyes and not feel as if he had some how let him down. His father was not a harsh man, but he was a man, and an old one at that. He was set in his way, and had always believed that a man should fight for his country. He had never fought for his country, he had tried, but his unit never got drafted and he had resented that fact all his life. So when Owen had been called he had been ecstatic that his son would be where he had wanted to be, that Owen would be able to fill his days with heroic deeds and brave men, and that he could proudly boast that his son had stood alongside those men. Owen hated to think that his father would feel guilty in knowing that instead of heroic deeds all Owen had to tell him about was nightmares.

Although Owen was a man, he still wanted to make his parents proud. But to be able to talk to them, Owen first had to face her, had to face his past. He looked to the door once more and wished that Cristina was here. He hadn't asked her to be, he didn't want to be reliant on her, and didn't want her to see him if he broke down. No, Owen had to do this by himself. He pushed open the door.

"O" she smiled, her grin splitting her face wide apart. Owen grinned back instinctively. He didn't see a bald woman with a bandanna around her head. He saw long black hair. He didn't see patchy pale skin, but a summer's glow that radiated from her and filled the room. He didn't see tired eyes, but gorgeous big brown eyes. The moment Owen saw her, he saw his past.

"Lily" he greeted as he stepped further into her room. On a couch in the corner huddled under a coat was Jessica. He took a deep breath surprised at how big she had gotten.

"She takes your breath away right" said Lily as she held out a hand motioning at her daughter "when she's like this she's a little angel, and then she opens her mouth, and she's so much like you and Ben" she smiled as she remembered the past and Owen fought back tears. "Come now O, only remember the good times. That's all I want for her, good memories. You can give her those".

"I'm"

"You know I'll let you into a little secret" she said ignoring Owen "that time when we went to that party and you were blindfolded and some stranger kissed you it wasn't Claire it was me".

Owen raised his eyes "is there something you're trying to tell me".

"I just wanted to know what all the fuss was about and I can tell you that it was... well, it was ok" she said with a shrug.

"You were always hell on my ego" he counted and felt himself relax.

She began to talk when a coughing fit took over, Owen moved forward but she stopped him with a shake of her head. She fell back onto her pillow in exhaustion "you know the older she gets I'm not sure if she's you or Ben".

"Oh she's all Ben" said Owen as he snuck another glance at her. She was adorable.

"She changed from the last time you saw her".

"Look Lily I know that".

"It doesn't matter" she waved her hand "I'm not angry anymore. I never was. I was upset sure, but I'm not angry, life is too short for me to be".

"You can fight this" he said and he took her hand "you're the strongest person I know".

She frowned, beating back tears with her eyelashes "show me how to fight O. I want to see my daughter grow up I really do, and I want to see you happy, that was all Ben and I wanted for you, to be happy".

"I am happy".

"Oh O, you're not" she said as tears stained her face "I've always known".

"Lily" he moved forward and held her hand, perhaps a bit tighter than he meant to "don't do this, please don't".

She took in a deep breath "Do you wanna hear about her Owen- about your daughter"

"She was never, she was always Ben's".

"Yes Yes I know, Ben was her father but you were her Dad and she was both your daughters. I need you to see that now more than ever. I need you to love her not just because she reminds you of me or Ben but because she's you. Owen I don't want you to be sad about this, I want you to know that where I'm going I get to be with Ben. But before I do, I need to know that Jessica will be safe with you". She let her eyes drift over to her daughter "When Jessica was 3 she used to…." And so she began to tell him.

X)X)X)X

"Cristina" Burke called as he watched her paced in front of a door.

"Yes" she looked up "what?"

"What are you doing?" he watched as her body moved to a defensive pose.

"Nothing. What are you doing?"

He held up a chart.

"Well then" she continued pacing.

"Cristina" Burke began blocking her path "if you wanna talk."

"Talk?" she echoed, the start of a smirk touched her lips.

"Look I know in your eyes I'm not- I haven't been the best friend a person could have, but I want to make it up to you. If you'd let me".

Cristina looked at him and then shook her head "Burke whatever thing you're trying, I'm just not in the mood".

"Cristina, I promise it was all in good intention".

"Burke, just not now".

"Just" he began then stopped and walked away. He would get no response from her today.

"Yang" called Alex from the nurse station "can you stop wearing a whole in the carpet, it's driving me crazy".

"Oh I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop?"

He paused mid sentence, his pen inches from the chart he was writing on "yes"

"Sucks for you then" she said and then continued pacing.

"So what you going to do now that your boyfriend has a kid?"

"Firstly, his not my boyfriend his a- it's not even his kid".

"Good, cause you'd be a crap role model".

"I'd be an excellent role model" He shrugged "I'd be a better role model than you" she countered.

He closed the chart "I'll bet the kid will be terrified of you".

She paused mid stride "Your on. Cover my shift in the clinic for a week?"

"If you do my pre-ops?".

She moved forward as if to shake his hand. They both looked at each other and instead of shaking they both nodded and said done. "Looking forward to you losing".

"In your dreams, street urchin".

"Get bent" he yelled before walking down the hall.

"Cristina" called Meredith "You ok?"

"Yeah sure"

"Oh Burke said you looked kinda sad".

"Me? Sad? In his dreams".

"What was that about with Alex?"

"A bet".

"You made a bet with Alex. About what?"

"Owen's Kid- the kid. Me being good with it".

Meredith stared at her in disbelief "you know you'll be terrible right?"

"What? No I can be... kids are... we'll do fine".

"Cristina. What were you think- clearly you're not thinking because normal Cristina would not make a bet like that".

"You really think I'll lose" she stared down the hallway where Alex walked.

"Have you ever been round children? Alone? What about pets, you've had pets?"

"Goldfish. They died".

"It's ok, we'll be ok. What we need is an expert? You can learn to be likeable"

"No" Cristina shook her head "I'm not going to see her".

"It's either her or Izzie".

"Fine. Stupid Alex" mumbled Cristina as she walked over to Meredith "fine."

"This could be good for you" she smiled.

"Er tone it down, less happy Grey"

"Nope it's only happy Grey from here on out, so deal with it". Cristina sighed and rolled her eyes "whatever".

X)X)X)X

Lily laughed "no way. I bet that was hot".

"Lil" laughed Owen "I don't know what came over me".

"Hey I bet it was lonely in the army" she grinned "Cristina. Pretty name".

"Yeah. But Cristina is- she's no Beth".

"Thank goodness I detested that girl".

"Lil" he said warningly.

"What? she was just so Stepford".

"There was a time I thought that was what I wanted".

"Well then thank goodness you got over that. You would have got bored of her eventually, but would have stayed with her out of some sense of duty. What does she think about Beth?"

"We haven't really talked about it. Cristina and I, we don't really talk".

"No from what I've heard it's all about hot sweaty making out".

"You haven't changed a bit" he grinned and turned his head when he heard a shuffle.

"Hiya baby. How'd you sleep?"

Jessica ignored her and stared at Owen. Owen felt his mouth dry as he opened his to speak. "hi" he said after two failed attempts. She stared at him. Then turned slowly to look at her mum and then back again to him.

"Baby" said Lily as she shrugged to sit up.

Jessica looked at her mum, shook her head and then got up and ran out the door. "Oh god".

He got up abruptly "Don't worry I'll get her back. Stay here and stay calm".

"Owen, remember everything I told you. She won't listen to you unless you do".

He nodded before leaving the room.

X)X)X)X

Ok that's it. Not much of a comeback I'm afraid. But I do intend to update more regulary. Any plot bunnies you would like to see, let me know.


End file.
